Usually, funnels are used for pouring liquids into empty containers. It is convenient but there are disadvantages. For example, attention must be concentrated on the pouring or spills or splashes would stain the clothes of the user. And hazards would occur if the liquid is a dangerous substance. To eliminate these disadvantages, the inventor developed a liquid pouring device which can be used for pouring liquids into empty containers smoothly and safely.
So the main object of this invention is to provide a liquid pouring device which can be easily connected to a liquid container and inserted in an empty container for fast pouring as the liquid container is depressed slightly.
Another object of this invention is to provide a liquid pouring device which is enclosed and free from spill and splash.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a liquid pouring device which can be used for pouring hazardous liquids to protect the operator from injury.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a liquid pouring device with a tapering funnel (from .phi. 1.2 cm to .phi. 6.0 cm) to fit the container opening of different calibers.